After Darkness, Light
by Elvenfarie
Summary: A very short chappie with reference to a character i made up because my friends&I were thinking of cool mutant powers. Will involve Gambit cause I luv him (though he is not real...no laughing) It would be a Mary-Sue but its not based on me Random"."...
1. It begins

**Ok the first time I posted this it got all messed up so I'm trying it again.. hope it works this time… and sorry for any inconvenience**

Have you ever had that feeling like you are being watched? Or followed? Have you ever jumped at the glimpse of some ominous figure only to realize it was your shadow? Was it really a shadow or was it someone…or should I say some_thing_ like me? A puzzle? A riddle? A mystery? … An Enigma.

Growing up I wasn't your typical kid. Little kids have childhoods. I didn't. Little kids don't have to be alone. I was. And little kids are terrified of the dark. I _loved_ it. Oh, I'm not complaining to you or anything. If it hadn't been for that life, I wouldn't be who I am today, but then again is that good or bad?

Starting out I was your everyday kid. A good family with a cute little girl that lived in their little house and went to church like they should. Everything seemed normal, but is there ever such a think as a normal family? I sure as heck wasn't normal, and that would make my family _ab_normal, and they didn't want that. So what could they do? Kill me? But that would go against everything they believed. They believed that you shouldn't kill anyone because of their differences…but of course you could ostracize them and abandon them for it.

Well enough of that for now. Everything is different now. I'm stronger. I'm better. I know who and what I am, and I accept it. Actually, I love it. I am Enigma.

**Ok please review and tell me cause reviews (and sometimes flames are kind of nice) yeah it might take me a while before I can finish this but I'll try and reviews will just drive me on**

**;-)**


	2. Darkness

"_She's a freak. That…that thing is not our daughter. I want that creature out of here. NOW! I don't want a MUTANT HERE"………it hurts so much…my back, it's burning. I can't control this power. The darkness and light are fighting…IT BURNS! ………A little girl is seen sitting alone in the shadows crying. Her tears glow………I am lost. I want to go home, but where is home'………"The name's Remy, Remy Lebau…You're home now" **but good things never last…**_

I jumped. My eyes opened revealing the night and I woke up gasping for air. It was only a nightmare, or so that's what I kept telling myself. But no, that wasn't true and I knew it. Those images were all real; at least they were at one time. They were memories, things of my past that I never wanted to remember. Things I had forgotten for a once, yet why did they haunt me again, now of all times? Maybe I'm not meant to forget them. I can't forget them…I can't forget him.

I needed to clear my mind of those thoughts, so I decided to "hunt". No. I don't mean literally hunt like a vampire, but then again, in a way it was. I approached the ledge of the building I had been staying on. You see, ever since…well the incident with my parents, I've been living alone…most of the time. I've had to steal food to survive. I can't work. No one would ever hire someone like me.

After scanning the area for the perfect place, I crouched low. There was a sensation in my back as a shadow sprouted form one shoulder blade and a light from the other. This use to hurt me so much, but now it was just a tingling feeling. Yes, they were wings. My wings. It was one of the effects of my mutation. Along with wings I somehow controlled light and darkness; shadows too. No do you see why I'm meant to be alone?

However as I was about to take off, there came a noise form behind me. There was nothing to be found, but I had the strangest feeling that I was being watched. Was it him? No. It couldn't be him. My dreams were just making me think too much…But why tonight? Why was he in my dream tonight? I really needed to clear my head. I stood on the ledge and jumped—but a voice invaded my head. It was some woman. The voice kept telling me to stop and listen. It kept telling me to join the fight for good. Was I losing my mind?! I couldn't take it anymore. I screamed. Screamed for the voice to shut up. I knew it wasn't m voice yet somehow it knew my name. "Desiree! Join us!" I fought the voice. " NO! THAT IS NOT MY NAME! I AM NOT HER ANYMORE! I AM ENIGMA!! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Silence. My pulse was rushing and I was flushed. Panting for air was all I could manage. Who was that? Or better yet, what was that? I knew I wasn't alone now. With a glide of my hand the stars gathered together above me and the whole area surrounding was lit up. I wasn't alone anymore. I could sense shadows: two, three… no four. With another glide of my hand the stars dispersed. It was pitch black now. This was my chance to get away. I rose into the air but before long something grabbed my leg! I looked down. It was a man… with claws snarling like some beast. He was rambling on about my scent, on how he could easily find me in the dark because of my scent. I had no choice. I was being attacked. I had to attack back. My hands joined to form an orb of black light. It hit him and he fell. I was free now! But no, form behind me a heard a voice "Sugar, we're her to help you just calm down and take a breather. We aren't gonna' hurt you unless we have to, and that's only if you hurt one of us." What?! But how?? How was she flying with me! She had no wings! I had to get out of there. The girl continued " Aw Hun! Why are you making us do this?" She followed me. I could hear them now: all of them. What did they want with me? What did I do? Who were they?!

I couldn't; shake her. I would have to run. Landing on the next building I made a dash for it surrounding myself with shadows so no one could see me either. I had no doubt these people were trying to kill me. My mind was in a swirl, and unfortunately so was the world around me. Sure they couldn't see me, but I couldn't see where I was going either. Suddenly BAM!! I ran into someone and fell backwards. My heart stopped. My body was in pain trying to escape them. My head was spinning. I could taste blood in my mouth. Looking up, I couldn't believe what I saw. My eyes swelled up with tears. No this was a dream. It couldn't be real.

But before I knew anything else was happening, a cold hand touched my face from behind. My eyes grew wide as my blood turned cold. Icy blood was rushing through and out of my veins. I was getting….weaker…my powers…were…being… drained. I was frigid and my sight went out. Was this what death was like? Was I dying?

The last thing I heard was that name again, "Desiree?" but it was his voice and this time it wasn't a dream. It was too painful too real to be a dream. I passed out, and from what I was told he caught me. Once again, Remy caught me


End file.
